In recent years, key top members arranged in close contact with each other at intervals of 1.5 mm or less have been demanded from the viewpoints of miniaturization, weight reduction, and good design of mobile communication equipments such as a cellular phone and an automobile phone, a digital camera, a home telephone, a facsimile, an electronic notebook, a measurement equipment, an in-car panel switches, a remote control units, a controller, a keyboard, and the like. Generally, the thermoplastic film used for key top members is made of a highly heat-resistant resin such as a bi-axially oriented polyethylene terephthalate resin or polycarbonate resin. For this reason, the thermoplastic film is hard to be stretched to a size enough to cover the closely arranged state of the completed product. Accordingly, under a current method, a plurality of key top members each comprised a thermoplastic film and a key top core are prepared one by one, the plurality of key top members are assembled into the form of a completed product, thereby manufacturing a member for push-button switch comprised closely arranged key top members (for example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-253290 (Claims, Abstract, and others)